Destructive Capacity
Basically levels of Destructive Capacity for characters: Below Street level: Basically anything below street level going downwards forever Examples: Ants, Spiders, Babies, etc. Street level: Starts at average human and ends at above peak human level. Able to smash furniture, cause concussions to humans and even smash slabs of concrete and bricks Examples: Real Life Humans, some animals, etc. Wall/Tree level: As it states, basically able to bust a brick wall of a house with a single attack and damage buildings without entirely levelling them. Also able to fell trees with a single attack and tear humans apart with their attacks Examples: Harry Potter characters ,General Grievous (Star Wars), Batman from DC Comics, Vehicles while moving, hand grenades, small explosive devices, Liu Kang and many other Mortal Kombat characters, several superhuman characters, etc. Small Building level: Can level anything from an average 4 window house to a two story building. Power depends on the manner that the building was destroyed Examples: Many Naruto characters, various Pokemon Building level: Can range from a two story house to a 5 story building. Also can vary dependant on the way the building was levelled Examples: Harry Dresden (Dresden Files), Kain (Legacy of Kain) Large Building level: Can level anything from a 5 story beuilding to a skyscraper Examples: Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII), Kharn (Warhammer 40K), Kratos (God of War), Megatron (Transformers Prime) City Block level: Can bust up a city block. Standard city block is 100x100 meters, so that is considered the standard Examples: MOABs, Raiden (Mortal Kombat), Sachiel from Neon Genesis Evangelion, several Bleach characters, Queen of Blades (StarCraft) Multi-City Block level: Can bust up multiple city blocks at once Examples: FOABs, Eldrad Ulthran (Warhammer 40K), many Bleach high tiers, Cole McGrath (Infamous), Samus Aran (Metroid) Town/Small City level: Capable of busting up towns greater than 1km in diameter to small city sized areas about 10km in diameter. Basically a nuclear attack equivalent attack Examples: Most nuclear bombs, Bleach top tiers, One Piece top tiers, Caius Ballad (Final Fantasy XIII-2), Samurai Deeper Kyo high tier+ characters, Kefka (Final Fantasy VI),Dante from Devil May Cry. City/Mountain/Island level: Starts at areas 10km in diameter and ends at roughly 100km in diameter. The next step up from city busting would be mountain/island busting, basically ranging at least in the mid-high end megaton range to even the gigaton range Examples: Tsar Bomba, Sol Badguy and various Guilty Gear high tiers, Primarchs, Greater Daemons, Titans and other 40K high tiers, Chapter Black and Three Kings Arc Yu Yu Hakusho characters, various Guyver characters, BlackWarGreyMon and WarreyMon from Digimon Country level: Basically the ability to bust up countries, a similar attack to this would be the event that killed the dinosaurs. Said event realeasing 100 teratons of energy Examples: Various Saiyan Saga DragonBall characters like Nappa, Justice (Guilty Gear) Continent level: Ability to destroy entire continents, which would require petatons of energy to achieve. On the higher end of things, life wiping could be said higher end due to superheated firestorm of micro-debris Examples: Anthrax (Bastard!!), Adam (Neon Genesis Evangelion), various starship weapons from Warhammer 40K Moon/Planetoid level: Destroying moons and planetoids smaller than Earth Examples: Picollo and many others from DragonBall (Saiyan Saga and up), Nova Cannon from Warhammer 40K, Planet level: Destroying planets ranging from Earth sized to even far higher (such as Jupiter). Destroying Earth would require 53 Zettatons. To destroy a planet would require an attack that exceeds its gravitational binding energy in order to scatter its mass across space. Although those who destroy it through a chain reaction have a weaker attack Examples: Several DragonBall Z characters, Superman (DC Comics), Jedah Dohma (Darkstalkers), Kuja (Final Fantasy IX), Master Galvatron and Super Starscream (Transformers Cybertron), several higher end Greater Daemons and Magnus the Red from Warhammer 40K with higher end powers, Death Star from Star Wars, Armageddon Gun mountdon the Planet Killer from Warhammer 40k, charged. Star/Star System level: Able to destroy a star or even an entire solar system with a super or a hypernova. Like with planet busting, destroying a star would require an attack that exceeds its gravitational binding energy. And again, destroying it through a chain reaction would be a much weaker attack Examples: Broly from DragonBall Movies, Silver Surfer from Marvel, God Emperor of Mankind and the C'Tan from Warhammer 40K, Pyron (Darkstalkers), Asura and Chakravartin from Asura's Wrath Multi Star System level: The ability to destroy multiple star systems at once from several light years across Examples: Gold Saints (Saint Seiya), Pyron (Darkstalkers). Galaxy level: Starts from the Milky Way Galaxy up unto the size of the largest galaxies, which is several hundred billion times star system level Examples: Several Marvel and DC skyfather level beings, Many Bastard!! characters Multi-Galaxy level: The ability to bust up multiple galaxies at one time Examples: Odin and various higher tier skyfathers from Marvel, Belial (Darkstalkers). Universe level: '''Basically as its name implies, able to destroy universes. Unquantifiable in terms of energy output. Examples: Unsealed Titans from Saint Seiya, Gigyas from Earthbound, several top tier Dragon ball super characters. '''Multiverse level: Able to destroy collections of universes. Examples: The Ultimate Nullifier (Marvel), Anti Monitor from DC Comics, Unicron from Transformers. The Omni King from Dragon Ball Super Megaversal level: Able to destroy collections of multiverses. Examples: Downstreamers from Manifold Series, Pre-Retcon Beyonder and Molecule Man from Marvel Omniversal level: Able to destroy all universes,pocket realms, dimensions, multiverses, megaverses, and continuities. Examples: The Presence (DC Comics), Man of Miracles (Image Comics), One Above All (Marvel), Kami Tenchi (Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki). See also: Citybuster Mountain Buster Life Wiper Planet Buster Starbuster Lifting Strength Striking Strength Speed Durability Reaction Times (work in progress) Category:Character Attributes and Concepts